Homura Akemi and the Gentlemen Thieves
by thekawaiilover
Summary: Homura Akemi, a rich daughter from a detective family to Holmes Detective Academy. Other students see her as a kind, gentle and sweet girl, but underneath that is anything but that. She's aiming to be a thief under the name "Miki." Full summary inside. Pairs for later: OCxJiro/RatxSheryl


**A/N: so... I just started watching this. If I mess up or anything, I'm sorry! This is story of a girl named Homura Akemi (not from PMMM, but there's some similarities to the character), who's known as Miki. Sorry if the title sucks**

**Summary: When the Gentlemen Thieves get a new recruit, she holds a rare Toy that allows the user to do time related purposes. That girl happens to be a daughter of a very successful family named Homura Akemi, a new girl to Holmes Detective Academy. Will Milky Holmes be able to deal with the new girl? Some romance later. **

* * *

** Homura Akemi and the Gentlemen Thieves **

**Prologue: A New Hope**

* * *

In a limo, on her way to Holmes Detective Academy, Homura Akemi took a nap, waiting for the Akemi's driver to tell her she arrived. The Akemi family is a famous family, a family that's known for its famous detectives. Homura, was forced to attend to become a detective, for the sake of her family's tradition.

"Miss Homura," the driver turned around and woke Homura up. "We've arrived."

"Good," she said with a yawn. She was wearing this academy's standard girl's uniform. Her hair was long and black, tied into braided pigtails, and wore red glasses. "I assure you that my stuff should be in my room before schools over, correct?"

"Yes miss." the driver responded before leaving and opening Homura's door.

She stepped out and students were walking towards the window, absolutely amazed at the limo and Homura. Various students were whispering. Milky Holmes, overheard and they beamed with excitement.

"Homura Akemi, from the Akemi family, is coming to this school!" Sherlock aka Sheryl, said.

"What's so special about her?" Nero asked.

"She came from a long line of famous detectives. Her family is amazing!" Cordelia told her orange headed friend.

"She probably got dumped here."

"Nero," the pink hair detective said and her friend looked at her. "That's not true!"

"Um... do you know what Toy she might have?" the girls purple headed friend, Elly asked.

They stopped talking and they started thinking deeply.

Overhearing the conversation, Jiro looked unamused. He thought that Homura might end up being a screw up like those four girls.

"Alright, Miss Homura Akemi will be joining our class," Kai told his class, being serious for once. "But that doesn't mean you guys have to stare at her and not my beauty!" his seriousness went down and he took off his shirt.

"Um," Homura walked in, looking a bit disgusted with her new teacher then bowed to her new classmates. "As you know, I'm Homura Akemi. I hope we get along."

She smiled happily and brightly to her classmates and that won mostly everyone's hearts. To Jiro's dismay, Homura sat next to him and she used the same smile again as a greeting. He just brushed her off and she paid attention to the class.

* * *

Sometime later, Homura looked for the Student Council Room to talk to the Student Council President, Henriette. She found it and opened the door and saw her.

Homura, looked up then down, studying the president then asked, "you're Arsene from the Gentlemen Thieves? Am I correct?"

"That is correct." she replied and Homura frowned a bit then took off her glasses.

"Even though my family is famous for its detectives, I, Homura Akemi, would like to be part of the Gentlemen Thieves."

"Why? You just started school. I bet you don't even have a Toy." Henrietta said.

"You're wrong!" the black headed girl yelled and took both of the ribbons off her hair and her braided hair became straight. "I do have a Toy! It's rare, and it can be useful!"

"Oh really," the light blue headed president tilted her head and Homura nodded as she equipped a shield onto her left sleeve.

"Time, stop!" she yelled and time completely stopped, leaving only herself, moveable. 'I don't want to be a stupid detective! I'd rather shame my family's name! Detectives are so pathetic and boring! I want something to satisfy me!' she thought to herself and her positive outlook turned into something horrifying. "Alright, time, resume!" she commanded and time resumed again.

"Homura," Henrietta yelled at to Homura and she turned around and looked at her. "That Toy, it's very rare... You can a good assistance to us!"

Homura smirked then walked towards her. "I'm not Homura, I'm Miki, the Gentlemen Thieves' new recruit!"

Henrietta nodded and shook Homura's hand, she's now part of that group under the name, Miki.

**A/N: Sorry if that sucked... and being rushed a bit, I hope you can accept this for a try... hopefully. **


End file.
